Zwierciadło Emily
Kate jest znaną dziennikarką pragnąca napisać artykuł, który wzbudzi furorę u miliona czytelników. Jest to wysoka szatynka o brązowych oczach i szczupłej budowie ciała. Kobieta jako dziecko wiodła spokojne i beztroskie życie. Zaczęła edukację od zerówki, była grzecznym i spokojnym dzieckiem, chętnie bawiła się z rówieśnikami. W podstawówce radziła sobie równie dobrze, miała mnóstwo znajomych i uczyła się doskonale. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką była Rose. Wszędzie chodziły razem, dzieliły wspólne ławki podczas zajęć w szkole i opowiadały swoje najskrytsze marzenia. Znały siebie na wylot, nie było takiego dnia żeby siebie nie widziały. Mówiono na nie papużki nierozłączki. Gdy podstawówka zakończyła się; postanowiły razem spędzić wakacje. Zorganizowały cały plan i chciały zrealizowały go jak najszybciej, lecz rodzice nie godzili się na to przez dłuższy okres czasu ze względu na ich wiek. Jednak po namowie dziewczynek i wielu argumentach rodzice zgodzili się ale nie zbyt chętnie. Brali jednak pod uwagę to, że miasto nie znajdowało się daleko od ich miejsca zamieszkania, a w miejscu gdzie będą przebywać opiekować się nimi będzie starsza pani, która ma doświadczenie w opiece dzieci jak i osób starszych. Dziewczynki miały po 12 lat. 14 dnia lipca przyjaciółki udały się do miasta Touch Reason gdzie jest mnóstwo miejsc które je inspirują ale najważniejsze to jezioro, o którym czytały w książkach już parę lat wcześniej. Zawsze chciały tam pojechać. Marzenie spełniło się tak jak pragnęły. Były bardzo samodzielne i jak na te lata myślały dość racjonalnie, strach też blokował chęć zrealizowania różnych dziwnych pomysłów więc pilnowały siebie nawzajem. Wieczorem 14-stego lipca dojechały do hoteliku młodzieżowego gdzie właścicielką była bardzo sympatyczna starsza pani która na widok dziewczynek bardzo się zdziwiła gdyż nie miała jeszcze tak młodych podróżników w swym pensjonacie. Dziewczynki przedstawiły się i zaczęły rozmowę ze starszą panią, po czym postanowiła ugościć je w pokoju gdzie od lat gości dzieci i co roku zostawiają w nim jakieś zabawki. A więc wzięły klucz do pokoju i po rejestracji udały się do niego, był to pokój nr 66. Znajdował się on na 3 piętrze. Prowadziły do niego stare drewniane schody, które za każdym naciskiem stopy oddawały skrzypiący dźwięk. Nie ukrywając był to jeden ze starszych pensjonatów . Do pokoju dziewczynek prowadził ciemny korytarz o ponurych kolorach ścian. Drzwi do pokoju były nieco podrapane i równie stare jak schody, które do niego prowadziły. Cóż dziewczynki weszły do środka po czym na pierwszy rzut oka ukazały się dwie szmaciane lalki i magnetofon. Przykuło to ich uwagę. Ale jak to dzieci; zignorowały te rzeczy, bo pomyślały że służy to jako ozdobie lub należą do poprzednich właścicieli pokoju. Postanowiły nie ruszać przedmiotów. Dziewczynki spędziły tam całe wakacje. Na co dzień wykonywały praktycznie te same czynności. Rano jadły obfite śniadanie i zaczęły zwiedzać miasteczko, nie oddalając się. Wracając jadły obiad, pooglądały telewizję, bawiły się a wieczorem kolacja, umycie ząbków i spać. Dużo czasu spędzały też nad jeziorem które już dawno chciały odwiedzić. Dużo o nim czytały. Było niesamowite i otaczała je cisza, kompletna cisza. Miały ze sobą dwa kluczę, które wrzuciły naraz do wody. Podobno wtedy spełniały się życzenia. Nikt tam nie przychodził, bo już dawno jezioro było opuszczone i zaniedbane, a jednak dziewczynki mile spędzały tam czas. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego je tak do niego ciągnie. Nie ma co drążyć tematu co do ich codziennych realizacji gdyż codzienność była taka, że zwiedzały i spędzały czas w pensjonacie oraz wykonywały telefony do rodziców i opowiadały jak jest tam pięknie i jak miło spędzają czas. Informowały też że nic im nie jest „są całe i zdrowe”. Czas wycieczki minął w sierpniu dokładnie dnia 22-go. Dziewczynki w ten sam dzień wyjechały rano z miasteczka. Wymeldowały się z pensjonatu i podziękowały za gościnę po czym opłaciły pobyt za pieniądze, które dostały od rodziców. Zadowolone i pełne radości poszły na stacje kolejową po czym leniwym ruchem weszły do pociągu i ruszyły w drogę do domu. Już pod wieczór były na miejscu. Rodzice odebrali je z peronu i zabrali do domów. Po drodze opowiadały co robiły i jak spędzały czas. Podróż była męcząca więc postanowiły zjeść kolacje wziąć szybki prysznic i pójść spać. Sen był bardzo przyjemny, gdy nagle we śnie obie zaczęły widzieć pokój w pensjonacie gdzie przebywały, ale nie było tak jak w realiach. We śnie ukazywały się zza okna dziwne sytuację i rzeczy, które nie miały miejsca gdy dziewczynki tam przebywały. Mianowicie stary dąb lekko kołyszący się na wietrze i straszny szum drzew, huśtawkę na której siedział młody chłopiec z dwoma szmacianymi lalkami i magnetofonem, które znajdowały się w pokoju dziewczynek. Sen był mroczny i przeraźliwy. Chłopczyk malował lalką czerwone kreski na szyi krwistą szminką przy czym lekko huśtał się na huśtawce i znikał. Lalki upadały na ziemię po czym natychmiast włączał się magnetofon, lecz nagle sen się urywa. Dziewczynką śni się to samo. Co oznacza pobudka gdy włącza się magnetofon ? Czy jest zawarta w nim jakaś treść , która ma być im przekazana? Jeżeli tak to pewnie jeszcze nie czas na odsłuchanie jej. Gdy się budzą rozglądają się na boki podbiegają do okna łapią za telefony i dzwonią do siebie. - Co jest do cholery? odbierz ten telefon Rose! Dlaczego nie ma sygnału? Zastanawia się Kate gdy nie może uzyskać połączenia z przyjaciółką. Wystraszona i roztrzęsiona przerywa połączenie i kładzie telefon na stolik. Nagle ktoś dzwoni. To Rose. Opowiada o śnie, Kate nie wierzy, że to prawda. Są zszokowane. Dlaczego we śnie ukazują się realia z pensjonatu? tylko nie do końca takie same jak podczas pobytu! Śniło im się to na okrągło noc w noc. Przez okrągłe 2 tygodnie, gdy nagle sen ustał. Dziewczynki zaczynały wtedy pierwsze dni w gimnazjum. Były skryte w sobie i nie miały tak wielu przyjaciół jak za czasów podstawówki. Oddalały się od rówieśników, były strasznie zamknięte w sobie i odczuwały częste lęki. Sen który im się śnił nie dawał dziewczynką funkcjonować prawidłowo. Bały się każdej huśtawki, każdego dębu i lalek jakie tylko napotkały. W ich oczach widać było strach i przeraźliwą pustkę. Nie chciały nawiązywać jakichkolwiek znajomości, czuły się nieswojo w grupie ludzi i odczuwały samotność. Siały w szkole postrach. Ubierały się ponuro, czesały włosy prosto (były one długie, czarne i opadały na oczy) Powieki miały często opuchnięte i czerwone, spowodowane było to brakiem snu i płaczem. Zaburzenia snu spowodowały koszmary z wcześniejszych lat. Czuły, że to nie koniec, że to powróci, że coś w najbliższym czasie się stanie. Rodzice Kate I Rose nie mogli nawiązać więzi między dziewczynkami. Nie znajdowali wspólnego języka. Nie wiedzieli co się stało dziewczynką, czemu taka nagła zmiana. Postanowili więc oddać je w ręce psychologów by im pomogli, lecz dziewczynki nie chciały, zaczęły strasznie się buntować na wieść że chcą je tam odesłać, twierdziły że nie są chore i nikt nie będzie z nich robił wariatek, że to co się stało powróci. Co dziewczynki miały na myśli z powrotem? Zastanawiali się rodzice. Po zajęciach szkolnych dziewczynki spotykały się w domku, które miały wybudowane na leśnej polanie, z dala od domów. Nic nie otaczało domu oprócz polany i ogromnej ciszy. Miały ze sobą księgę, która pozwalała im odpychać złe moce. Postanowiły więc narysować krąg, który swoją mocą będzie je ciągle chronił, odpędzać będzie koszmary i odgoni lęki i strach, które w dziewczynkach siedzi. Robiły tak dzień w dzień, miesiąc w miesiąc. Codziennie przychodziły do domku, poprawiały krąg i zanikały wszystkie dotychczasowe lęki i absurdalne zjawiska. Dziewczynki co raz mniej odczuwały lęki i zaczęły się uśmiechać. Jednak w głębi serca czuły, że to jeszcze nie koniec, że to nie wystarczy. Coś nie pozwalało im wierzyć że sny znikną na zawsze. Minęły dwa lata, dziewczynki stały się normalniejsze. Rodzice byli pewni, że tak już zostanie. Przez dwa lata nic strasznego się nie działo. Sny miały spokojne jednakże zaburzenia czasem się pojawiały. Nauka, podwórko, zabawa nic innego się nie działo. Trzecia gimnazjum. Dziewczynki mają około szesnastu lat. Koniec roku szkolnego i szkolna wycieczka. Wycieczka jest niespodzianką, nikt nie wie dokąd ona jest i jak będzie zorganizowana. Wiadome jest to, że będzie pięknie i bezpiecznie. Dziewczynki chcąc jakoś oderwać się od szarej codzienności postanowiły pojechać na te wycieczkę. Rose była niepewna lecz Kate prosiła. Powiedziała, że tym przełamią barierę strachu i pomogą sobie. Rodzice nie wiedzieli co stało się na poprzedniej wycieczce, nie dowiedzieli się w ogóle. Dlatego szybko się zgodzili. Pomogli dziewczynką się spakować, odprowadzili je na autobus i czule się pożegnali. W autobusie siedziały razem, wokół nich była grupka ludzi, która nawiązała z nimi kontakt. Wszyscy razem mile spędzali czas, śpiewali i dobrze się bawili. Od czasu do czasu dzwonili do rodzin i informowali o sytuacji jaka panuję. Dziewczynki nie wiedząc kiedy ; zasnęły. Sen był przerywany budziły się i wstawały. Gdy po przebudzeniach zapadł głębszy sen znowu przyśnił im się koszmar. Ciemne, czarne bez gwiezdne niebo otoczone kręgiem, ponownie dąb i chłopczyk. Tym razem ciut starszy, miał w ręce już nie lalki a dwa żywe noworodki, nóż w poniszczonej dłoni i nadal ten sam magnetofon, była to jedyna ta sama rzecz. Chłopczyk wykonał dwa szybkie ruchy na huśtawce, zostawiając po sobie zimny chłód wiatru i podcięte gardła noworodków dzieci opadały na ziemi znikały wraz z chłopcem nagle uruchamiał się magnetofon. Ponownie sen się urywa. Dziewczynki budzą się z wrzaskiem, ze łzami w oczach i przeraźliwym lękiem. Opiekunka z przerażeniem podbiega do dziewczynek i pyta czy wszystko w porządku? Przyjaciółki chcąc skryć lęk odpowiadają z uśmiechem że tak, że miały tylko straszny sen. Zaśmiały się. Lecz nie było im do śmiechu gdy wychodząc z autobusu zauważyły pensjonat. Ten pensjonat, który ukazywał się we śnie za czasów podstawówki. Dziewczynki skierowały na siebie wzrok, złapały się za dłonie i chcąc poznać tajemnice dlaczego to im się śni i dlaczego tak się dzieje, pierwsze „lecą” do pensjonatu, podbiegają do recepcji, proszą o pokój nr 66, w którym wtedy przebywały by sprawdzić czy coś się zmieniło. Dostały klucz i pobiegły w stronę pokoju. Ku zdziwieniu dziewczynek; były zmiany. Schody były te same tak samo skrzypiały i ponure ściany lecz na drzwiach było więcej głębszych zadrapań i dwie krzywe kreski przy numerku. Skąd one się tu znalazły? Zastanawiały się. Wchodząc do pokoju zauważają dwie te same lalki lecz brak magnetofonu. Zadziwiło je to. - (Pewnie teraz jest ten czas). Wystraszone pomyślały. Od razu skierowały się ku okna; zauważyły dąb na którym widnieje huśtawka. Nagle dzwoni telefon lecz nie żaden z dziewczynek, to telefon znajdujący się w pokoju . Ze strachem podchodzą do niego przeraźliwym wzrokiem patrzą na siebie po czym Kate drżącą dłonią odbiera mówiąc: - Halo? Mówi dziewczynka zgrzytając zębami. W telefonie następuje cisza. Dziewczynka ponownie mówi: - Halo? Gdy nagle w słuchawce słychać płacz dziecka i szept starszej kobiety: - Spójrz przez okno Kate. Wystraszone oczy Kate kierują się ku okna. Rose pyta: - Kto to? Na to Kate odpowiada: - Spójrz na dąb. Trzymając w roztrzęsionej dłoni telefon. Przy dębie stoi chłopiec, trzyma w ręce magnetofon. Gdy nagle w słuchawce słychać przeraźliwy głos mężczyzny: - Macie tydzień, inaczej los potoczy się inaczej. Zdobądźcie to czego pragnie chłopiec. Powodzenia. Dziewczynki spoglądają jeszcze raz przez okno widzą tylko huśtawkę i magnetofon. Przerażone oddalają się od okna po czym Kate mówi do Rose, że pójdzie po Magnetofon. Rose odmawia. Mówi, że to ona chcę zejść po niego. Kate kłóci się, zaczyna wrzeszczeć, prosi by tego nie robiła, boi się, z jej oczu płyną łzy. Rose łapie ją za dłoń i uspokaja mówi, że da radę i poradzi sobie. Kate z niechęcią puszcza dłoń i wierzy, że nic jej się nie stanie. Rose podchodzi do drzwi, łapie za klamkę i wychodzi z pokoju. Kieruje się ku schodom. W tym momencie Kate próbuje wezwać pomoc lecz w pokojach nie ma zasięgu a w kontakcie prawdopodobnie nie ma prądu by zadzwonić. (Wszystko składa się w jedną całość, już po nas) Myśli Kate . Na korytarzu pustka i cisza. Słychać tylko kroki dziewczyny. Rose co raz bardziej się boi, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest sama z Kate. Strach narasta z każdym skrzypiącym schodem prowadzącym ku drzwi wyjściowych. Przy recepcji pustka. Zabłąkany wzrok dziewczyny obrał kierunek ku drzwi, Rose po mimo strachu pragnie za wszelką cenę mieć ten magnetofon. Czuje jak paraliżuje jej ciało ale nie poddaje się. W myślach błaga aby nic złego ją nie spotkało. Wybiega z pensjonatu biegnie ile tchu błądząc wzrokiem po ciemnej otchłani nocy, podbiega do huśtawki chwyta magnetofon. Wzrok kieruje ku wzgórza dostrzega postać budzącą lęk. Postać z niesamowitą prędkością zbliża się do Rose. Dziewczyna spogląda w okno pokoju, widzi roztrzęsioną Kate i ile sił biegnie z powrotem. Otwiera drzwi barykaduje je szafą stojąca przy drzwiach po czym słyszy wbijające się pazury do drewna. - (To pewnie stąd te nowe krechy na drzwiach) - Pomyślała. Kate ze łzami w oczach oczekuje jej powrotu. Rose nie zwracając uwagi już na nic biegnie ku pokoju, jest na schodach, dokładnie na drugim piętrze gdy nagle w pierwszym piętrze cale schody zarywają się dziewczynka spogląda w tył i z lękiem przyśpiesza tępo. Serce bije jak szalone a w oczach strach, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie mają jak wyjść z pensjonatu gdyż pokój znajduje się na 3 piętrze, a schody zarwały się do 2 piętra gdy dziewczynka doszła do pokoju, drzwi zabarykadowane a oknem za wysoko. (I tak uciekając byśmy pewnie zginęły). Pomyślała. Wbiegła do pokoju trzasnęła drzwiami i przytuliła Kate, opowiedziała szczegóły przyjaciółce. Ta odpowiada : - Co to do cholery ma znaczyć?! I dlaczego nas to spotkało?! opowiedz mi! Rose mówi: - Odpowiedź znajduje się w tym magnetofonie tylko czy oby na pewno chcemy tego słuchać? to już na zawsze odmieni nasze życie! Kate: - Włączaj to do cholery jasnej to ma być jakiś żart?! Po czym naciskają przycisk play: Następuje szelest liści, płacz dziecka i głęboki oddech gdy nagle przeraźliwy głos mężczyzny mówi: - Kate I Rose prawda? Pamiętacie książkę o jeziorze? Jeździłyście tam prawda? Ono jest opuszczone. Od dawna nikt tam nie przychodził, jako jedyne się odważyłyście. Wrzuciłyście dwa kluczę do jeziora uwalniając tym chłopca który zmarł w tym jeziorze. On chce zemsty. Uwolnił się i pragnie tego od was. Dajcie mu to. Macie 7 dni. Dziewczynki, życzę wam powodzenia. Nagranie kończy się i słychać szyderczy śmiech i trzask drzwi. Dziewczynki rozwalają magnetofon i mówią, że to chyba jakiś żart. Ciągle zadają sobie pytania: dlaczego one? dlaczego to miejsce? i o co mu chodzi? czego on chce? Wiedzą, że to nie żart. Czują, że muszą to rozwiązać. Zakłopotane krzątają się po pokoju, zastanawiają się co chcę ten chłopczyk? Gdy nagle zatrzaskują się drzwi od pokoju tak jak na nagraniu z magnetofonu, a lalki które znajdujące się w pokoju zamieniają się w żywe noworodki. Dwa noże zamiast szminki, które same unoszą się ku górze ; zaczynają wolnymi ruchami wydłubywać oczy noworodków. Obcinają palce i rozrzucają się po środku pokoju, rozcinają brzuch i wyciągają flaki. Dziewczynki przerażone dobijają się do drzwi wołają o pomoc i chcą uciec. Płaczą i szukają jakiejkolwiek drogi ucieczki. Zapominając że nie ma jednak żadnej drogi ucieczki. Gdy nagle ponownie włącza się magnetofon po mimo tego, że jest rozwalony. - Jakim cudem to działa? Zostaw nas w spokoju! - krzyczą obydwie. Ten sam głos mężczyzny i nagranie brzmiące tak: - Widziałyście co stało się z noworodkami! Teraz któraś z was musi którąś zabić. Jedna z was będzie wolna. Mam nadzieje, że wiecie czego chce chłopiec. Nagranie kończy się. Dziewczynki chcą jakoś uratować swoje życie. Nie pozwolą na śmierć. Nagle w pokoju pojawia się huśtawka, zaczyna sama się huśtać po czym znika. Jest to oznaka, że chłopczyk jest wśród nich i oczekuje zwłok jednej z nich. Dziewczynki znalazły też notes na półce. Postanowiły go przejrzeć. Po głębszej analizie wygląda na to, że chłopczyk w wieku 12 lat tak jak one był w tym samym pokoju w pokoju nr 66 ze swoja przyjaciółką. I był ten dąb, ta huśtawka, magnetofon. Spotkało go to samo. Również razem chodzili do tego samego jeziora co Kate I Rose i wiele razy wydobyła się z niego potworna dziewczyna wyglądająca jak z najkoszmarniejszego koszmaru i nawiedzała jego przyjaciółkę lecz nigdy nie mogła jej dotknąć gdyż mieli krąg na leśnej polanie w domku i on ich chronił. Ale którego razu, gdy ktoś wrzucił dwa klucze do wody ten krąg się urwał i postać z wrzaskiem i premedytacja zabiła jego przyjaciółkę gdy ta bujała się na huśtawce. Zostawiając ze sobą dwie lalki i szminkę lub noworodki i nóż. Pragnęła jej krwi bo uwolnili ją ze snu i odebrali tym dusze jej przyjacielowi. Chciała zemsty. Te same historie maja Kate i Rose one też rozerwały swój krąg z domku i teraz je to spotkało. Chłopczyk nawiedzał pokój dziewczynek. Dzień w dzień przez siedem dni, mszcząc się za śmierć przyjaciółki, bo one sama nie chciały siebie zabić. Chciały nacieszyć się sobą przez ostatnie siedem dni nie ważne w jakich warunkach lub chciały razem umrzeć. Pierwsze dwa dni spędziły w spokoju . Przykrywały się kocami z powodu chłodu i jadły zapas który im został z podróży pociągiem. Reszta dni dokładnie 5 Były koszmarne: chęci ucieczki, delirka z zimna, przerażający głód i nie ustający strach. Narastały kłótnie i czasem jedna drugą chciała już zabić lecz opanowanie przychodziło w ostatniej chwili. Płakały były zziębnięte i wygłodniałe. Sparaliżowane ciało i obojętność. Nastąpił siódmy dzień. Chłopczyk tym razem pojawił się w pokoju lecz już obie go widziały, był tak samo straszny jak dziewczynka która zabiła jego przyjaciółkę. Ze zwierzęcym wzrokiem i zemstą wdarł się w ciało Kate i zawładnął jej ciałem. Zaczął zagryzać i wyrywać wszystkie wnętrzności Rose. Po czym zjadał je z zimną krwią. Wszedł na huśtawkę chwycił w rękę noże i wyszedł z ciała dziewczynki. Jak obiecał jedna została wolna. Kate była we śnie, gdy się zbudziła pokój był taki sam jak zza czasów podstawówki gdy miała 12 lat. Nie pamiętała Rose . Pamięć jej zanikła nic nie pamiętała. Przyszła opiekunka do pokoju i powiedziała że wracają, w całym hotelu nagle wszyscy się zebrali a schody i wszelkie szkody zostały naprawione. Dziewczynka podczas pakowania znalazła notes. Szybko spakowała go do torby i pobiegła do autobusu oddając klucz do recepcji i płacą za siebie. Recepcjonistka się pyta: - A za drugą osobę? Kate nie wiedząc o co chodzi szybko zapłaciła za drugą osobę i poszła na zewnątrz. W autobusie pytali się jej gdzie jest Rose ? Na To zdziwiona Kate Jaka Rose ? Zszokowani Opowiedzieli jej wszystko, lecz ona nic nie pamiętała. Zgłosili jej zaginięcie na policję oni się tym zajęli. Kate przypomniała sobie o notesie, ze spokojem otworzyła go i czytała. Każda kartka powodowała ciarki i chęć aby przestać czytać lecz coś nie pozwalało jej tego zakończyć. Nie wierzyła w to co czyta. Zajęło jej to całą podróż. Po powrocie do domu Kate przywitała się z rodzicami, zjadła coś, poszła do swojego pokoju i zaczęła pisać list pożegnalny w którym wszystko piszę i wyjaśnia jak było, co przeżyła i jak mają w życiu się kierować by przeżyć. Zostanie usłyszana przez rodziców i tak oto przeżyją dzięki tej wiadomości. Pragnęła też aby dołączyli to do artykułu. Po wykonanych czynnościach postanowiła iść na leśną polane znaleźć księgę, w której zawarte są zaklęcia i poszukać tych, które na zawsze zniszczą krąg. Były ono przeróżne. Kate wzięła te aby spalić domek. Oblała benzyną i ze skupieniem patrzyła jak pali się chatka. Gdy cała spłonęła nie było śladu po ogniu tak jak by domku nigdy nie było. Mina Kate była nie do opisania aż nagle wszystko sobie przypomniała. Rzuciła się na ziemie i z wrzaskiem przeklinała Boga. Pytała: - Dlaczego to Rose? a nie ja?! czym ona była winna? To ja chciałam bardziej jechać na te wycieczkę! Nie mogła się pozbierać. Poszła na pogrzeb Rose jednak zwłok nie było w trumnie nikt nie wiedział jak zginęła, jedynie Kate lecz nic nikomu nie powiedziała. Mijały dni i tygodnie, a Kate nie odzywała się do nikogo ani słowem. W końcu podejmowała próby samobójcze ,chciała aby oddali ją do ośrodka psychiatrycznego; tam spędziła 12 lat swojego życia, zanim się z tego wyciągnęła. Odwiedzała ją rodzina, najbliżsi znajomi, psycholog i przyjmowała leki. 6 letnia terapia. Gdy już wyszła Po mimo swoich przeżyć, wyciągnęła stary notes i zaczęła pisać artykuł. Już nie robiło to na niej wrażenia, zrobiła się zimna w tym momencie, miała złość i nienawiść w oczach. Napisała ten artykuł i odesłała do prasy. Była wyleczona i czuła się normalnie, jednak nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez Rose i pragnęła zemsty. W dniu jej urodzin, gdy miał się ukazać materiał ona pojechała nad jezioro w którym pewnie jest Rose. Zawiązała sobie z premedytacją worek foliowy na głowę, oplątała szyje sznurkiem zaczęła się dusić i stoczyła się w głąb wody. Postanowiła, że będzie się mścić i razem z Rose będą teraz katować inne ofiary. Artykuł Kate praktycznie nikt nie przeczytał (oprócz jej rodziny i rodziny Rose. Zobaczyli tez zdjęcia i filmy, które wstrząsnęły ich życiem i również zostali poddani leczeniu). Gdyż jest głęboko skryty i przeczytają go tylko nieliczni. Ci którzy to przeczytali znajdowali w mieszkaniu magnetofony, jeśli je przesłuchali przezywali. Inni byli odsyłani do pensjonatu pokój nr 66 i zabijani z męczarnią. One chciały być usłyszane! Ratowali się ci, którzy je usłyszeli. Reszta umierała. Dzisiaj mija kilkanaście lat i nikt nie wie w jakich okolicznościach giną ludzie z pensjonatu zwierciadło Emily. Kategoria:Kiepska creepypasta Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko